


Les photos.

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS saison 6. Un petit moment d'intimité entre River et le Docteur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les photos.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS saison 6. Tout est à BBC et à Moffat.

Son mari vient la chercher le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours depuis ces dernières semaines – depuis leur première nuit de noce. River l'accueille de même et ouvre toute seule la porte de sa prison avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle lui prend tout de suite des mains l'objet qu'il tient et qu'elle a remarqué dès son arrivée.

« Oh, un appareil photo de la fin du XXème siècle, comme quand j'étais petite ! Tu me gâtes, chéri ! »

Elle passe son bras sous le sien et l'entraîne dans le TARDIS pendant qu'il explique.

« J'ai retrouvé ça dans l'un des greniers... juste à temps pour notre safari sur la planète... »

Elle le coupe d'un baiser.

« Plus tard, chéri. Plus tard. »

 

 

Plus tard, l'appareil photo gît près d'eux – il l'a tenu en main durant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur chambre, pendant que leurs vêtements s'éparpillaient dans les couloirs, c'est à peine s'il l'a posé avant d'enlever ses chaussettes – et River l'observe, le bras du Docteur autour d'elle, son corps nu contre le sien. Elle se lève du lit (cette fois, ils ont bien fini dans une chambre) et soulève l'appareil pour l'observer.

Oui, c'est bien ça, toute fin du XXème siècle, Rory en avait un qu'Amy avait vite fait de lui « emprunter » pour immortaliser leurs aventures.

Il lui faut quelques temps pour se souvenir du mode d'emploi – après tout, c'était il y a... eh bien, elle n'a aucune idée de quand ils sont, donc elle ne peut pas dire, quant à sa propre chronologie... longtemps – mais elle s'en souvient, elle arrive même à penser à activer le flash.

C'est ce dernier qui sort enfin le Docteur de sa petite sieste. Il cligne des yeux.

« River, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

Clic.

« River ! »

Trop tard, elle a déjà pris plusieurs photos. Elle s'en fera peut-être un album, si elle trouve comment, où et quand les développer. Peut-être même qu'elle l'offrira à son mari pour son anniversaire – dès qu'elle aura compris quand le fêter, il refuse de le lui dire pour le moment (c'est bête, elle a été élevée pour le tuer, et elle ne connaît même pas la date de son anniversaire).

« River, arrête ! »

Regard indigné, un peu paniqué, une main devant le visage, puis plus bas, l'autre qui cherche de quoi se couvrir : elle ne peut que rire face à ce spectacle.

« River ! »

Il finit par décider de la poursuivre tel qu'il est, ce qui lui arrache un autre éclat de rire, et elle s'enfuit en courant, sans oublier de prendre quelques nouveaux clichés derrière elle.

Elle finit par plus ou moins bien connaître les petits jeux du TARDIS, ils en ont déjà parcouru plusieurs salles ensemble, et elle s'est aussi amusée à explorer toute seule. Il n'y a pas de salle interdite – juste, cette fois, pendant leur première semaine de lune de miel, où il a refermé la porte sans un mot et l'a conduite ailleurs, et elle a compris après que c'était là que dormait Rose, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, après tout cela ne faisait pas une semaine et ils avaient de nombreuses années devant eux. Elle court dans les couloirs et finit par ouvrir une porte.

Ah, c'est cette salle : une salle presque vide, juste un miroir assez large, une salle un peu inutile et elle s'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas été évacuée (le Docteur lui a expliqué les histoires d'évacuations de salles).

En parlant du loup : son mari la suit.

« River, donne moi cet appareil.  
\- Allons, chéri, où sont tes manières ?  
\- S'il-te-plaît. River.  
\- Tout de suite, c'est beaucoup mieux ! »

Elle lui tend l'appareil. Il avance la main tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si elle allait retirer la sienne au dernier moment (ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, certes). Ah, non, finalement, elle le lui donne, puis se retourne et se regarde dans le miroir, nue comme au premier jour (certainement dans bien des années, mais là encore, elle ne sait pas exactement quand ils sont, ils ont tendance à laisser le TARDIS faire les choses toute seule dans ces moments là).

Derrière elle, elle entend son mari dire :

« Ah, ouf, il reste assez de photos pour le safari. »

Puis, dans le miroir, elle le voit lever l'appareil photo vers son visage.

Clic.

FIN.


End file.
